


Celeb smut

by oopsigothibeotc



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Beliebers, Beyhive, Little Mix, One Direction
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopsigothibeotc/pseuds/oopsigothibeotc
Summary: Smut involving different celebrities.





	1. Baby Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall

I was sitting in my room playing with my nipples when my baby boy, Niall, came in. He came and sat on the bed beside me and watched like the good little boy he was. I squeezed them making some milk come out of my nipples and his eyes went super wide.  **Thank god I wasn't breastfeeding our babies anymore.**

"Niall, babyboy, you wanna taste some of Mommy's milk?" He nodded so fast I was scared for him. He crawled over and I unzipped his onesie and had him take it off first. He licked his lips and grabbed my right titty and squeezed it. A little bit more came out and he attacked. He sucked on my nipple and swallowed so much.

His dick was getting harder and harder too but he wasn't making this just pleasurable for just him, he helped me out too. He flicked his tongue of my now hardening nipple and bit it. He pulled back on it and twisted it with his teeth. He went back to actually drinking my milk and I reached my hand down until I reached my pussy.

I spread my legs and shifted Niall so that he was in the middle of them. I started teasing my clit with my finger and Niall noticed this. While he was still sucking on my titty, he reached over with his other hand and teased my other nipple. I rubbed myself against his hard dick causing the both of us to moan louder than what we were already.

I pushed Niall off for a second causing him to whine. I rubbed his dick a few times before I pushed him on his back. I straddled his and lined his dick up with my entrance. I slowly sank down on it and he leaned up and attached back to my nipple.

I started slamming myself down on his dick. I didn't want it gentle, I never did. "Oh mommy. Fuck me harder please. Fuck mommy." "Oh you like that huh baby? You like mommy fucking you nice and fast."

He threw his head back and yelled "Yes mommy. Right there mommy." I reached in between us and started rubbing my clit. "Fuck baby boy, right there, right there, right there." He rolled so that I was on my back and he was fucking into me fast. "Mommy your so fucking tight. Ugh I love fucking your tight, sweet hole." 

Yes, he's dirty talking to me. "Talk dirty to me baby boy." "Mommy I wanna make you squirt all over my long, hard dick. I wanna keep fucking you until you're ceying and begging me to stop. Would you like that Mommy? I bet you would since you're such a slut." I whimpered at his words and started rubbing my clit even faster. 

He was slowly slippng out of _baby_ stage and into _Daddy_ stage. "Yeah baby. I'm your fucking slut. I want you to make me squirt. Come on make me squirt baby." "Who are you calling baby? My name's Daddy and that's what you gonna call me." He pulled out and flipped my over. Niall had me ass up face down.

It was too quiet for a second besides my whimpering for the need to be filled and all of a sudden he slams into me. He pulls my hair and starts fucking me hard and fast. "What's my name you little slut?" "Daddy. Daddy please daddy." 

"Please what baby girl?" "Fucking make me come. I wanna squirt all over your big fucking dick. Please make me....AAAAAAGGHHHH." Because I was still rubbing my clit while he was fucking me I ended up squirting all over him. 

"Agh fuck. Daddy yes you feel so good. Fuck."

I felt him pump all of his cum into me before he pulled out. "Niall I love you babe." "I love you too, baby girl."


	2. Daddy's Little Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton and Luke p.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know I really hate writing het smut. It makes me feel awkward but I like having het and lesbian sex.

Of course they had to come home just when I was getting ready to masturbate. I was laying back with the vibrator is my hands when Ashton came home with Luke. A girl can never catch a break. I put on one of his muscle shirts and walked out of the room.

Ashton called me over and I went and sat on his lap. "Hey Luke." "Hola Bea." I rolled my eyes because as many time as I've told him he still think that I'm Latina I'm not, I'm just really light skinned. I don't know what Ash called me for but I didn't care, I have nothing better to do.

The whole time they were talking about the next gig that they were going to play, I kept messing with Luke. Whenever I got up, I would pull my shirt up and bend down to kiss Ashton while rubbing my clit. Or whenever I went and got the remote, I played with my nipples and brushed my hand over his dick.

Everybody knew me and Luke had something going on even Ashton that's why he didn't care about what I had on. When Ashton had went to the bathroom, I straddled Luke and said "Oh my god, you have no idea how horny I am. With you sitting right there looking all hot and sexy. God I just wanna ride you all night."

He smirked and said "Why don't you? Ashton's going to see his family tonight. I can come over and rock your world, baby girl." I giggled and started rocking against him. Quiet little moans started falling from my mouth, matching his little grunts. I reached down and touched my self feeling the wetness amd bought it up to my lips.

My tongue just barely slipped past my lips when Luke kissed me. He tangled his fingers in my hair and grabbed my butt. Luke pulled me flush against him and slipped his tongue in my mouth. I heard the bathroom door open and we pulled apart really fast. I got off his lap and sat in the other chair and started watching t.v. like nothing happened.

Ashton came and sat back down pulling me on his lap. We were about another 20 minutes into the show when Luke got up and sat beside us. I got off of Ashton's lap and sat in between them. I covered my legs up with a blanket because they don't know what no A.C means.

Luke slipped his hand under the blaket and started trailing it up my thigh. I scooted a little closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder. Ashton glanced over at me and I just shook my head. Luke's finger touched my clit ever so gently but it set my entire body on fire.

He slowly started circling it with his fingers and I rocked my hips into his hand, slowly. Luke slipped my panties to the side and started rubbing my clit at a medium tempo. He smacked it one time and I had to cover up my moan with a laugh. "I should probably start getting ready to go to my parents," Ashton announced.

I let out a shaky yeah and he got up. Before he walked out he kissed me one last time. As soon as he walked out I pulled the blanket off of me. Luke pulled his hand away got down on his knees in front of me. He put his tongue on me and I almost screamed.

I covered my mouth with my hand as he started flicking his tongue and sucking my clit into his mouth. His tongue started poking at my entrance and I pushed my hips into his face. "Please, Luke."

I was being needy and whining just how he liked me to be but that's because he kept teasing me. His tongue enters me and I enter third heaven. He starts fucking me with his tongue causing my to grab his hair and pull him closer.

Ashton pokes his head out of the room door and just smirks. He goes back in the room and closes the door. Luke slips a finger in with his tongue and I wrap my legs around his neck. "Luke oh my god."

Right before I come, Luke pulls off with his mouth and looks me straight in the eyes. "Come for me, baby girl." With those words I let go looking him straight in the eyes. He got up off of the ground and kisses me. He sits in the couch beside me and Ashton comes out of the room.

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow." Ashton walks over and kisses me. Then he leans over and kisses Luke. I think it was by instinct but it was kinda hot.

 

**A couple hours later**

 

I walked into Luke's house and yelled "I'm home, baby." I walked into the living room and Michael and Calum were sitting there. How come whenever I'm about to get off someone has to ruin it. Me and Luke were supposed to fuck from the moment I got there until Ashton said he was on his way back.

I walked to our room and dropped my bag in the corner and hopped on the bed.I pulled off my shirt and pants, leaving me naked because I hate wearing clothing. Luke walked out the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and I sat up. He dropped the towel and walked over to the bed. He climbed in between my legs and kissed me.

"Mmm I've been waiting all day for this. Fuck my brains out please." I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands gripped my sides and he started rubbing himself against me. "Baby girl, I wanna fuck you raw and get you pregnant, can I do that please?" 

"You can do whatever you want to my body," I replied while wrapping my legs around his waist. He started kissing down my neck and I pushed him off. "No skip the foreplay. I want you in me now." Luke sat back on his heels and spread my legs open. I looked down at him and he was rubbing himself, getting his dick slick with precum.

He lined up with my hole and slowly pushed in. My mouth formed an O and a small whimper slipped out. He didn't even givee time to adjust when he roughly started thrusting in and out. Thank god I get wetter than 50 girls with the most bomb pussy every.

Little "uh uh uh's" keep falling from my mouth while I claw down his back. Luke sits up and brings me with him. He climbs off the bed and holds me against the wall. "Oh my god, Daddy. Please fuck me harder." I couldn't help what fell out of my mouth anymore. 

"Who's pussy is this?" I tangled my fingers in his hair and screamed "It's your pussy, Daddy. Fuck me harder. Please." Luke picked up the pace with his thrust and without warning, I came. I started shaking violently while he fucked me through my orgasm. "Daddy fuck that feels good. Oh my god." My eyes rolled back in my head.

"Baby girl I'm about to-." He was cut off by a groan and I felt him start pumping his load into me. He thrusts a couple more times before pulling out. He sets me down on my legs and I almost fall. I wrap my arms back around him and he sets me on the bed.

I instantly start feeling sleepy. I feel Luke kiss my forehead and whisper "I love you, Bea." "I love you too, Lukey," I say sleepily. That was the last thing I remember before falling asleep.


	3. Baby Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mommy kink ahead  
> Spanking ahead  
> Great smut ahead

after our date me and annie went back to to our bedroom instead of going out like we wanted to. when we got there she pulled me into the room, closed the door and kissed me against it. she licked my lips and I opened my mouth for her. her tongue slipped into my mouth and I could taste the chocolate cake on her tongue. pushed off the door and whispered “jump.” I carried her to the bedroom and threw her on the bed. 

I straddled her waist and started kissing down her neck. I started to pull of her shirt. she lifted her neck allowing me to pull her shirt over her head. once I got it all the way off I threw it across the room. i started kissing her neck, trying to find her sweet spot. when my lips brushed across the top of her jugular vein, annie lets out a moan. I started to suck and nip there to leave a mark. I want people to know that she was mine. the longer I sucked there, the louder her moans got. i was tired of teasing and I was really horny, so I kissed down her stomach and I pulled her skirt down some and didn’t see a waist band for her panties. I smirked against her thigh and said “no panties. so you must have soaked your skirt.” she moaned in response.

I pull it all the way off and start kissing her again. she pulls at my dress and says “too much clothes,” against my lips. I break away from the kiss just to pull it off leaving my in just my underwear. I grind my hips against hers and she says “I need you, mommy” “where baby girl?” “I need you on me.” 

we climbed off the bed and I turned her around and lean her against the wall. I ran my hands down her back and she pushes her ass back. I palm her ass and squeeze it. I slap it once just to see it jiggle but she moans out “again.” I smack it one more time and she pushing back again. I’ve been a bad girl, mommy. I deserve to be spanked.“ I stop and look at her. she look at me through her eyelashes and shakes her butt. I spank her softly because I didn’t know how much harder she wanted. "harder, baby. harder.” I start spanking her and she’s just a moaning mess.

when I was done with her, her ass was bright red and I loved it. maybe I had this kink and never knew about it. I turn her around and kiss her. it wasn’t even passionate anymore. just hot and dirty. she pulled away and walked to the bed and laid on it.

I walked over and straddled her. I started grinding my hips into hers just to get some friction. there was a delicious moist sound in the air from how wet she got from me spanking her. I start kissing her neck down to her chest. i stop at her boobs and massage them. I start playing with her nipples and suck one into my mouth.

I lick and bite it all while moaning to send vibrations through her. I look up at her innocently and she moans out as best as she can “you… you don’t get…. get to lo..look at me like…..like that.” I pull off of her nipple and give the other one the same amount of attention. I pull off of that one and start kissing down her stomach leaving hickeys scattered across her stomach.

she pulls me up and kisses me hotly. her legs wrap around my waist pushing me against her. I rocked back and forth against her making her moan into my mouth. I pull away to get back to my main mission.

I continue to kiss down her stomach until i get to her sex. I spread her lips and lick her bundle of nerves. she shudders and grabs my hair saying “fuck.” I continue licking and occasionally sucking.. I slip one of my fingers in her and she moans “mommy. fuck.” I start to pump my finger in and out and soon I add another one. by now she’s a moaning and whimpering mess.

  
she manages to push me away. “sit on the bed mommy. I wanna give you a reward.” I smile because I wanted to take control whenever she felt like it. I laid down and she pushed me legs open. she laid in between them and went straight to work. her tongue went into my entrance and was causing me trouble.

her tongue was all on my wall and she started fucking me with it, making my eyes cross. she bought one hand up and started rubbing my clit at the pace she was tongue fucking me at.

it was too much and I tried pushing her head away but all that did was cause her to go deeper. I looked down and she was lapping my juice up as it came out. I even saw her swallow a couple of time. I also notice her other hand was nowhere to be seen, so I sat up more.

when I looked down and saw annie getting her self off I got even more turned on. I pulled her off of me and kissed her. “why don’t you sit on my face and let me eat you out.” she scrambled up and lowered herself over my mouth. I grab her thighs and lick her once. I start to lick her at a pace and she grinds against my face. I start to lick her faster and annie starts whimpering. “im go- oh. i’m gonna- gonna cum.”

I pull away and use my hand to rub her even faster. “cum for me baby girl.” and just like that she cums against my hand. she gets off my face and says “we aren’t done yet.” I look at her in confusion and she says “you haven’t cum yet.” she positions her sex over mine and grinds down. oh my god, we’re actually tribbing.

as she starts rubbing herself on me, I start whimpering. annie sped up for a moment then slowed down and rolled her hips in a super slow motion. I got impatient and pulled her flush against me. I started moving my hips against hers making both of us moan.  I laid her down on her back and lined my vagina up with hers. i slowly rubbed myself up and down against annie, to get a feel of her, only once. I was comfortable with a this position, I started rubbing myself against her even faster.  annie bucked her hips up against my hips to get even more. i start rubbing even faster and I start to feel heat pooling in my stomach. “mommy..babe. I’m gonna cum.” “i am too. on 3. 1..2…3.” and we came at the same time. i buck my hips against hers to ride out my high. when we were both completely finished she kissed me once and rolled off me.

we laid there catching our breath. after like 5 minutes I looked at her and she was biting her lip looking at me. I groaned and straddled her waist. “round two,” I smirked.


	4. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my Wattpad book Queen. You can go read it. User name is the same. Because I've been inactive bc of school, I've decided to give you all 3 updates today. Requests are open.

Me and Niall stumbled back into our bedroom. He closed the door and pushed me against it. His tongue roamed my mouth and I moaned at the feeling. He tapped my butt and groaned "Jump," against my lips. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer to me. Niall's hands slipped down to my butt and he squeezed it.

I gasped into our kiss. He started walking towards the bed and he fell back on it, breaking our kiss momentarily. We slid up the bed into the middle of it. I pushed him down and straddled him, kissing down his neck. I searched for his sweet spot, kissing and biting until I came to the middle of his collar bones, and he let out a loud moan. I continued to kiss and suck there until I knew that there was a dark hickey.

My hands slid down his body and I grabbed him through his pants. He let out a deep and loud groan. Niall grabbed my face with one of his hands and used to other to move my hips, causing me to grind on him. I grabbed his face and his other hand came up to my jaw. I continued to rub myself against him making him harden against me even more it that's even possible.

I broke the kiss to lean back up and take my dress off. Niall unbuttoned his shirt amd threw it somewhere. I got off his lap and pulled his shorts off. I drug my hand up and down his bulge. I lip my hand past the waistband of his briefs and slowly start to jerk him off. "Ororo fuck."

Niall rolled us over so that I was on my back. He started kissing down my stomach, his scruff tickling me. He pushes my legs open and licks his lips. "Mmm, this looks delicious. I know it tastes delicious too." Niall leans down and presses small kisses to my pussy. His tongue pokes at clit and I cry out, "Fuck. Stop teasing me, Niall."

I can feel his smirk against my thighs. He continues his slow assault on me and I start squirming around. I push my fingers into his hair and tangle them. I push his face down deeper into the space in between my thighs. Once I do this Niall starts speeding up with his tongue.

He pulls away and says, with a husky voice, "Since you're a virgin, I gotta open you up with my fingers okay, baby girl?" I nod and push his hand in between my legs. He brushes his pointer finger along my folds before slowly pushing it in my entrance.

I let out a loud moan and he slowly starts speeding up pumping his finger. He looks up at me for confirmation, on if I'm ready for a second finger. "Yeah, go ahead," I mange to breathe out. His second finger starts slipping in and I hiss at the pain. Niall starts kissing my thighs to get me through the pain. "Fuck, baby girl. You're so tight." He pumps his fingers in and out a few more times before pulling out his fingers and sitting up.

I lean down and pull him out of his boxers and widen my eyes at his size. I've never actually seen his dick but he had morning wood and I've felt it. This passes all imagining of how big I thought it would be. I slowly start to jerk him off and he groans. I kitten lick his tip and suck it into my mouth. I lick the underside of his dick, all the way from the base to the tip.

I slowly suck his length into my mouth. I could only hit halfway in, so I used my hand to jerk him off where my mouth couldn't reach."Baby.....I need you," he groaned. I pulled off with a pop and straddle his waist and grind my hips onto his. I unclip my bra and throw it somewhere. I line him up with my entrance and slowly sink down. Halfway down I stop because the pain is too much.

Niall starts kissing me and whispering sweet nothings into my ear to ease the pain. Once I can handle the pain, I continue to sink down on him. As I slowly start to ride Niall, I lean down and kiss him. He stis up, breaking the kiss. His hands slide up my side and he brushes his thumbs over my boobs, making me shudder. "Fuck, I love you," I breathe out.

He says "I love you too," then flips us over and slowly starts thrusting in and out. "Faster, Niall," I beg. He speeds up and whimpers start sliping out of my mouth. He picks my right leg up and puts it over his shoulder and starts slamming into me. "DaDDY. OH MY GOD. RIGHT THERE," I scream. "Baby girl, you look so pretty getting wrecked underneath me," he pants out between thrusts. "Yeah, I'm all fucked out for you, Daddy." I hear him groan and he continues to pound into me at a dangerously fast pace. These past 6 months of me teasing him is finally coming out into our first time. "Baby girl, I'm not gonna last much longer," he warned. I ignored him and flipped us over, me riding him again.

I slowly roll my hips in little figure eights. Niall bends his knees and I hold onto his legs as I slam myself down."Oh fuck. I'm s'close." I start moving my hips sloppily, knowing that I was about to cum. I lean down and kiss Niall as we cum at the same time. I roll off of him and catch my breath. "Are you sure that you're a virgin because that didn't seem like it," he questions. I laugh and say "You're my first and last."

I kiss him and he pulls me into him. He grinds his hips onto mine. "How are you hard again? Like you just came" "Well I have a really hot girlfriend that's telling me it's time for round two." I kiss him as he slips into me.

THE MORNING AFTER

I woke up to Niall grinding his hips into mine. Oh my god is he woke? I turn and look, no he's still sleep. A moan slips past my lips and I slap my hand over my mouth. I should probably wake him but this feels too good. "Fuck, Ororo. Just like that," he groaned. I giggle and straddle his waist. I grind my hips back and forward and in circular motions.

His hands grip my waist and his eyes snap open. I smirk at him and continue grinding on him. He rolls us so that I'm under him. I spread my legs giving his access to my entrance. "We have 20 minutes until I have to get up. Let's do this." He slips into me and starts thrusting in and out fast. I wrap my legs around his waist and claw at his back and shoulder blades, leaving scratches.

He stops thrusting and says "I love you." "I love you too." Then he smacks my butt and says "Let's get back to business," and starts thrusting again. I start laughing through my moans because who does that.

"Fuck, I'm close, Niall." "Me too, babygirl." His thrusts start get sloppy and a couple of thrusts later, we're cumming. He pulls out and get up and gets in the shower. I lay in bed catching my breath. I didn't know that sex was such a workout. I lay in bed for 15 more minutes before Niall comes out the bathroom.

I sit up and watch him get dressed. As he puts on his jeans, I walked over to him. I slipped my hand in his zipper and stroked him through his briefs. His hand wraps around my waist and he kisses me. I pull away and say "Hurry up and come back to your princess." I walk away and sit back down on our bed.

Niall's P.O.V

Why did we have to go to this meeting? It's just our management telling us how we're going to record and produce our next couple of videos. I should've stayed home with my princess and made Louis or Harry go. 

I stand up from my chair and announce "I'm not feeling too well. Just email me the details." I rush out of that room faster than my legs could carry me. I'm pretty sure that I broke at least 5 traffic laws but I don't care. I've been waiting for 6 long months and I'm not gonna deprive my Princess of any pleasure that she wants or needs.

I rush into our house and to our bedroom. I see her layed on our bed, waiting for me. "What took you so long," she mutters as she pulls me down by my collar. I quickly undress and put her on her hands in knees. I line up with her entrance and slam into her. I thrust in and out of her at a steady pace. I grip her hips and pull her back against me.

She starts throwing her hips back and I let her do her thing. I put one hand in the small of her back and the other on her butt and keep thrusting into her. Ororo moans and whimpers are just so innocent unlike her. I pull all the way out and she whimpers at the empty feeling, before I slam back into. I reach up amd grab her hair into a ponytail. I pull her head back and she starts screaming, "OH MY GOD DADDY. RIGHT THERE." I can feel heat coiling in my stomach"I'm gonna cum, baby," she whimpers out as I pound into her. "On three. Uno, dos, tres." We both cum and I keep thrusting in and out riding the both of us through our highs.

I pull out and realize something. "Hey Ororo. I took your virginity." "Yes you did babe," she agrees. "Aren't we going to lunch with the boys tomorrow?" "Ugh, yes," I groan. "Well let's use what time we have until we have to do something else."


	5. I've Never Been so Full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton and Luke p.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written anything and gotten so hot about it. Thinking I might make a Bea centric smut book, with these being featured of course.

**The next day**

When Ashton got back I was so happy. I needed a nice and gentle fuck after Luke yesterday. I was sitting in our room, naked of course, when he came in. I never have on clothes. Ashton just ignored me and started putting his stuff away.

After he put all of his stuff away, we were just chilling in our bedroom when he just asked the most random question. "Did you have fun with Luke yesterday?" I looked over at him and he was biting his lip. "Yeah. He made me feel so good. I've never came so fast. His fingers are like my personal kryptonite and his tongue was so thick."

I felt myself getting wetter by the second. "He fucked me hard and rough. He fucked me against the wall, in doggy style, in the shower, all over the couch, and in the kitchen. He made me squirt so many times that I don't think I can come again."

I started getting really hot so I laid down on the bed and started rubbing my clit and playing with my nipples just thinking about it. Luke went so deep yesterday, I can still feel him when I move.  I've never been fucked like that by Luke ever. I heard clothes fall to the ground and I knew from the sound that Ashton was about to fuck my brains out.

All of a sudden I'm being flipped over onto my stomach with my ass in Ashton face. "So you like being a little slut for me and Luke, hmm?" I shook my ass and said "Yes, Daddy. I love being you guy's little slut." I heard the door open then close and Luke said "Good because you have to take the both of us now. But first we gotta punish you." I looked and he was in nothing but his boxers.

I smiled and shook my ass again. "I don't know why. I've been a very good girl. Is it because I think Luke can fuck my tight little hole better that you, Daddy?" I felt his hand come down on my ass nice and sharp.

I whimpered and said "That's all you got, Daddy?" Ash grunted and slammed straight into me. "OH MY GOD." He started pounding into me at a dangerously fast pace. Luke walked around and got on the bed in front of me. He jerked his dick in front of my face a couple of times and said "Suck."

I whined because I hate sucking dick. Ashton pulled my hair into a ponytail in his hand and yanked my head back. Luke said "Fuck it. Ashton pull out. She gotta fit me too." Wait both of them, at the same time?

"No. Go back in, Daddy." I felt a hand come down on my ass and Luke said "Who's your daddy, slut?" "You are. You and Ashton are my Daddies." "Good girl." I felt Luke slip into my pussy and I moaned as loud as I could.

I felt another head poking at my entrance and it was burning so bad. "No please don't. I can't take it," I cried. They just ignored me and kept on pushing in. Once Ashton was all the way in, they sat like that for a while so that I could get used to the stretch. "Daddy please move. Please," I had whimpered.

As soon as Ashton started moving, I came. "Daddddyyyyy. Oh my god." When Ashton moved he moved Luke at the same time so we were all getting pleasure at the same time. "You feel that, baby girl? That's all my love and anger for you." "You think it's okay to fuck my best friend? You think it's good to suck his dick? Well guess what his dick is my dick."

Ash leaned down and kissed Luke and my eyes rolled back in my head. I saw their tongues leave their own mouths and slip into each other's. All of a sudden, they stopped thrusting into me. Ashton went to pull out but ended up coming.

Luke started laughing and said "Damn couldn't even wait for me." Ashton growled "Get your ass over here, baby boy." My eyes widened. They are not about to have gay sex. Luke pulled out and I could feel Ash's cum dripping out of me. I moved and laid on my back to let Luke get better access to my pussy.

Luke pushed in and I swear it was the best thing in the world. I saw Ashton line up with Luke's asshole and him start to push in. "Daddy, fuck," fell out of his mouth. When ever Ashton thrusted forward, Luke thrusted forward and I entered third heaven.

"Fuck Luke, you're making me feel so good. Fuck yes." He bent over me and was in doggy style while still fucking me and getting fucked. I guess Ashton found his prostate because he came while yelling "Daddy, fuck fuck fuck. I love you." Ashton must've came again because he pulled out.

"Bea get over here and eat my cum out of his ass." I got behind Luke and spread his ass cheeks. I licked a strip up it first loving how he reacted. I pushed my tongue in his ass, tasting Ashton's cum. I started thrusting my tongue in and out. "Fuck, Mommy."

That shouldn't have been as hot as it was but I got even wetter. I continued to eat his ass while I played with myself. "Mommy, I'm about to cum again." "Come for me baby boy." He shot his load all over the sheets.

I pulled away from him and kissed Ashton. Luke sat up and joined in. We ended up just kissing all at the same time. When we pulled away, I was both dizzy and sleepy. Ashton kissed my head then Luke's and said "Go to sleep, baby girl. Go to sleep, baby boy."

I laid down with Luke in my arms and Ashton pressed against my back. What could be better than this?


	6. The Heat on your skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khalil and Justin *was requested
> 
> Also I'm sorry that it's this late. School is a bitch. I had three assignments from one teacher due back to back, I had a Spanish project, and a bunch of other bullshit. I'm sorry, I'll try harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·Alpha/Omega AU  
> ·DDLB  
> ·Daddy kink (obviously)  
> ·Feminine Justin  
> ·Justin has some female things (just read)  
> *DDLB is Daddy Dominant/Little Boy. If you're on ao3 and you don't know that then you're new.

I love my boyfriend. No matter what happens, he's always there for me. So when I have a bad day at work, he knows just how to cheer me up.

**"Daddy,"** Justin had whined. I walked over to him and said "What's wrong baby boy?" He fiddled with the pale blue lace panties that he had on. Justin looked so good in just his panties, white crop top, blue and white skirt, pale blue knee-highs, and white Converse.

He looped his fingers in my belt loops and pulled me closer and whispered "I've been a bad boy, Daddy. I touched myself and came without your permission. Punish me." I licked my lips and picked him up causing him to let put a small scream. I carried him all the way to our bedroom and threw him on the bed.

"Take off everything except your panties and socks," I had commanded him. Justin stood up and bent over to take off his Converse, when he actually wanted to tease me. His barely-there skirt showed off his perfect, round ass and all I wanted to do was mark it.

He stood back up and pulled his crop top off, showing off those perky tits that I love so much. They only show up before, during, and after his heat, which means that it's right around the corner. Justin tweaked his nipples and a small whine fell from his mouth. He looked me straight in the eyes while doing it.

But the kicker was when he pulled off his skirt. Justin pulled it down really slow and you could see where his ass was literally spilling over the top of it. As he pulled it down he started shaking his ass making my dick get really uncomfortable in the tight ass jeans, holding my boner down.

I rushed over to him and yanked the skirt down his legs before pushing him over onto the mattress. I spread his cheeks and said "You think it's okay to tease Daddy? Well it isn't so that 10 spankings for you." Justin made a whining noise at my words.

I stand up and pull my jeans off, finally letting my dick fly free. Justin had spread his legs thinking that I was gonna spank his ass but those titties were there and I always have my fun with them. I flip him over onto his back and say "5 hits to each one for a total of 10. I wanna hear you say ' _Harder, Daddy'_ after each one."

He nodded his head and I took that as my cue to start. I spread my fingers open and hit him on his left tit first. Justin gasped and moaned out "Harder, Daddy." I decided to only go up with the harshness after one hit to both of his breasts.

By the tenth hit he was sobbing in pleasure. "Thank you, Daddy," came out of his mouth and I focused on taking care if those soaked panties against my leg. I leaned down and kissed his boobs to make them feel better. 

I stuck my fingers in front of his mouth and Justin immediately started to suck on them, getting them wet and lubed up. I pulled my hand from his mouth and made my way down to his hole. When I got down there I saw that he had a cunt too. His heat is in two days and his body's getting him ready for it.

I pressed one small kiss to his clit causing him to shudder and rock against me. I wrap my arms around his legs and pulled him closer to my face. I stuck my tongue out and licked his clit. The reaction I got from him was amazing.

I dove right in, licking and sucking on his clit and around his entrance. The little whimpers falling from his mouth had my dick harder than I ever thought it could've been. It was honestly starting to get way too uncomfortable. I pulled off and stood up.

I pushed Justin up to the middle of the bed and settled in between his legs. "Since you touched yourself and came without my permission, you don't get any prep." A whimper fell from his lips and I lined myself up with his entrance.

I leaned down and kissed him and slammed all the way in. He cried out and I pulled away from the kiss. "You think it's okay to disobey your Daddy? Well this is the punishment yiu get, you little slut." The most perfect moans were falling from his mouth, getting me even more turned on.

I started fucking him hard and fast and Justin started shaking, signaling to me that he came. I continued fucking him through it, chasing my own orgasm. When I felt it approaching Justin started clenching around me and I came without warning which means my knot popped.

As I pumped my load into him, he started getting sleepy. I pulled the blanket over us and we drifted off to sleep.

 

**It would've been longer but I found out that my friend has gone missing. You guys I'm so fucking scared for him.**


End file.
